Little Book of Monsters
by August08
Summary: Spring Break. A time for rest and relaxation. However, when the Mystery Machine breaks down in a long forgotten village with strange locals, Shaggy begins to doubt his sanity as a voice keeps calling to him from an old, rustic pyramid. He soon finds himself thrown into the middle of an ancient legend involving an even more ancient book. For he is now the bearer of the Tome of Doom.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Coolsville. A groovy place to live" the sign declared as the green sedan passed into the town limits.

"Man oh man, is it ever groovy to be home," Shaggy said.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Scooby agreed.

"Like I thought Spring Break would never get here. Two whole weeks of rest, relaxation, and like, Ma's homemade cooking."

Scooby licked his lips. "Yum yum."

Shaggy drove further into town, smiling as memories from a life long since lived played through his mind's eye.

"Remember the good old days, Scoob?" he asked as they passed the Malt Shop. "When it was just us and the gang against the world?"

"And ronsters."

"Yeah. And monsters. But, like, those were the days. College seems boring without the gang."

Scooby began to whine, his ears drooping. Shaggy reached over and rubbed his friend's head.

"We've had some pretty fun times. Like, remember Krudskey and the Goblin Septer?" He chuckled. "That had to be the best Halloween ever."

"Rarey rough."

"Yeah, it was pretty scary. But we still saved the day."

Scooby nodded in agreement. Shaggy continued on his way, weaving through traffic and back roads until he came to a familiar bungalow nestled in a grove of cherry trees. He parked in the driveway and turned off the engine. Scooby began panting, eager to get out.

Shaggy went around the car and opened the passenger door. Scooby jumped out and stretched, shaking himself afterwards. Shaggy got his suitcase out of the trunk before leading the way up to the front door. He knocked and a moment later it opened.

"Norville?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Norville!"

Wendy Rogers threw her arms around her son's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Scooby nosed his way between them, tail wagging. Wendy laughed.

"I haven't forgotten you, Scooby," she said, rubbing behind his ears. "You boys have impeccable timing, as always. I was just about to take the turkey out of the oven."

"Rurkey?" Scooby barked in delight.

"First meal of Spring Break is your famous turkey dinner?" Shaggy asked, mouth beginning to water.

"Of course," Wendy replied with a smile. She patted their stomachs. "Look at you two, you've gone away to nothing. What do they feed you at that fancy college of yours?"

"Boxed Mac and cheese and packaged noodles, mostly," Shaggy replied.

"Well, it's Mom to the rescue once again. Come on in and get settled. Your room is just the way you left it."

They headed inside and Wendy closed the door. Shaggy walked into his room, smiling at the nostalgia. After dropping his suitcase off, he and Scooby headed out into the kitchen.

"There's my boy!" Samuel Rogers proclaimed. He pulled Shaggy into a violent hug. "How are ya, Shaggy?"

"I'd...be great...if I...could...like...breathe," Shaggy choked.

Samuel released his grip and Shaggy took a shuttering breath. His father laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You don't come home enough, my boy. And how's Scooby?"

Scooby panted, tail wagging. Samuel reached into a jar and pulled out two Scooby Snacks.

"Sit."

Scooby obeyed.

"Paw."

He put his right paw in Samuel's hand.

"Other paw."

Again he obeyed. Samuel grinned.

"Speak."

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby howled.

"Good boy," Samuel said, tossing up the snacks.

Scooby caught them in mid-air, chewing happily.

"You've trained him well, Shaggy."

"Thanks, but like, that's all natural talent," Shaggy replied, making Scooby chuckle.

"Alright boys, you can play later. Supper's on the table," Wendy announced.

They sat down and began eating, losing themselves in the meal and polite conversation.

* * *

Shaggy moaned as he stretched out on his bed, hands on his stomach. "I'm, like, gonna have to go on a diet after break." He groaned. "I ate too much."

Scooby snickered from his place on the floor. Shaggy grinned at what he had just said.

"Like I never thought I'd say those words," he chuckled.

Scooby smacked his lips. Shaggy sighed, closing his eyes.

"You said it, Scoob. It was good."

"Reep now," Scooby yawned.

"Yeah." Shaggy yawned and stretched. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, Scooby."

"Night, Raggy."

Shaggy climbed in under the blankets, and within a few minutes, had drifted off into deep, restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Inspired by the GameBoy video game Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mayhem, and encouraged by a friend to finally write it. This story has been years in the making. It takes place in the What's New, Scooby–Doo? series. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Only the OCs. I'm simply borrowing for the fun of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure is nice to have my best customers back," Barry said as he laid a second heaping plate of food in front of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like nothing beats Malt Shop burgers and fries on the second day of Spring Break," Shaggy said.

He sank his teeth into the burger just as the bell rang over the door. Scooby's ears perked up, sniffing the air.

"What is it, Scoob?"

"Red."

"Huh? Fred?"

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Fred," came a familiar voice.

Shaggy and Scooby turned around, eyes wide. "Fred!" they exclaimed.

Fred laughed. "Fancy seeing you guys here. I didn't think you were coming home."

"Like, we didn't think you were coming home," Shaggy said.

"Shaggy! Scooby!"

"Daphne?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne hurried over and gave them both a tight hug. "Jeepers, it's great to see you guys again."

"How's Cali?" Shaggy asked.

"Which part? The sun? The sand? The surf?"

"You surf?" Shaggy asked.

"She's quite good," Fred commented.

Shaggy picked up his milkshake and took a sip. "So, like, are you two finally going out? Or are you still in the flirting phase?"

"Fred finally asked me out," Daphne replied.

"Five months, two weeks, and one day."

Shaggy peered around Fred, face beaming. "Velma!"

"Hello, Shaggy. How is culinary school?" Velma asked.

"You know me," Shaggy said with a sheepish grin. "Like, eating the profits."

The others laughed. "You'll never change, Shaggy," Fred said.

"Like, why change perfection?" Shaggy asked.

Fred's eyes lit up. "Hey. I just got an idea. We're going on a road trip, why don't you and Scooby join us?"

"Jeepers! That's a great idea!" Daphne proclaimed.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Shaggy said.

"Nonsense. We'd love to have you," Velma told him. "It'd be like the old days. Mystery Inc. back together."

"Reah," Scooby agreed.

"Well, if Scooby thinks we should go," Shaggy said.

Scooby looked up him with big puppy eyes and began to whine. Shaggy laughed.

"Like, I'm joking, Scoob. Of course we're going."

"Excellent. We'll pick you guys up tomorrow morning," Fred said.

"Groovy," Shaggy replied, giving the thumbs up.

"See you, guys," Daphne said as they headed for the door.

Shaggy and Scooby waved. "Like I never thought we'd see those guys again."

"Me reither," Scooby said.

They turned back to their food and finished it off. Shaggy paid for the meals and the friends started back home. When they got back, Shaggy told Wendy and Samuel that he and Scooby had run into the gang at the Malt Shop and had been invited to go on a road trip with them.

After declaring how delighted she was that her boys were spending time with their friends, Wendy set to work preparing road trip ready snacks. Samuel ushered the boys to their room and told them to get plenty of sleep.

Shaggy and Scooby settled in for the night, falling off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Wendy opened the door when the bell rang to find Fred standing outside. She clasped her hands together in delight.

"Fred Jones. My, look how handsome you are."

"Hello, Mrs. Rogers. I'm here to pick up Shaggy and Scooby."

"Yes. Come in, come in. I'll go get them."

Fred stepped inside as Wendy disappeared into the back hallway. A moment later Shaggy and Scooby came around the corner.

"Have fun, boys. Go find a mystery to solve," Wendy said.

"Like, I don't think we'll have time to solve mysteries, Mom," Shaggy replied.

"Finding a good place to eat is mystery enough, Norville."

"That's true."

Fred chuckled. "All set?"

"Ready when you are," Shaggy said.

The guys headed out to the Mystery Machine where the girls waited for them. Shaggy dumped his suitcase in the back with Scooby before climbing in beside Velma. Fred started up the van and pulled away from the house.

Once again, Mystery Inc. set off for another adventure.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as the Mystery Machine travelled through the back woods. Scooby dozed in the back, filling the van with light snoring. Velma typed away on her laptop, finishing a project for school. Fred and Daphne chatted, and Shaggy stared out the window, unusually quiet.

Then, all of a sudden, the van began to sputter and jolt before it rolled to a stop.

"What just happened, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"Like, did you forget to fill up the tank at that last pit stop?" Shaggy questioned.

Fred checked the fuel gauge. "Tank's full. It's not a gas problem."

"Engine?" Velma suggested.

Fred got out and popped the hood. Moments like this he prided himself on being a mechanic, however his trained eyes couldn't find anything wrong with the engine.

He looked around when he heard murmurs behind him. A small group of people emerged from the trees. The others got out to meet them.

"By the Crystal," the leader breathed. "Can it be?"

"Can we help you?" Daphne asked, voice quivering.

"I didn't think anyone lived this far out," Velma said, fixing her glasses.

Shaggy's gaze fell on a young woman that hung near the back of the group. Her sandy hair was cut in a short bob around her head, framing her tan face. She wore a beige jacket over a white shirt, dark denim jeans and black hiking shoes.

She met his gaze with mild curiosity. She folded her arms, a thoughtful look passing over her features. The leader of the group approached.

"May...may you by chance...be Mystery Incorporated?" he asked.

"We are," Fred answered.

"How did you know?" Velma wanted to know.

The leader released a breath. "We have been waiting for this day for many moons. We have heard the many tales of your travels, of your adventures."

"Like you're out in the middle of nowhere," Shaggy pointed out.

"The Crystal has told us," the leader replied. "It has promised your arrival."

"And why would it do that?" Daphne asked.

"Because," the leader said with a smile. "We have a mystery for you to solve."


End file.
